Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. After a wellbore is drilled, various types of well completion components are installed in the well to control fluid production and to enhance the efficiency of producing the hydrocarbon fluids from the reservoir. Various tools and work strings are used to properly install and position the well completion components.